


I Promise You

by AchillesMonkey



Series: FitzSimmons Fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: For the FitzSimmons Secret Santa Gift Exchange organized by the FitzSimmons Network on Tumblr.
Prompt: Fitz surprises Jemma with a promise ring (can incorporate Perthshire if you wish)
Set in-between seasons 3 and 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemmahearteyessimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmahearteyessimmons/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, jemmahearteyessimmons!!! I hope you enjoy your fic!

Their bedroom was dark, and a little bit chilly for Fitz’s taste, but Jemma claimed that it was better for sleeping. He stayed still as he tried to figure out what had woken him when he heard a soft whimper from the body beside him. He immediately sat up, one hand reaching to turn on the lamp, the other hand moving to rest on Jemma’s shoulder.

“Jemma?” he called quietly, shaking her shoulder a bit. “Jemma, wake up.” She jerked awake with a gasp and Fitz immediately removed his hand. “You’re safe,” he told her, his voice gentle. “You’re in our bedroom at the Playground, with just me, and you don’t have any projects or deadlines you forgot to finish—” he trailed off as Jemma nodded and rested her head against his shoulder.

“I know, Fitz,” she said. “I’m okay; this one wasn’t too bad.”

“Can I do anything?” Fitz asked.

Jemma shook her head. “No, you do more than enough putting up with my ridiculous behavior.”

“Hey!” Fitz said firmly. “You’re not the only one with nightmares, and my behavior is usually much more ridiculous than yours.”

They lay back down and Fitz turned the light off. Jemma snuggled into his side, and he held her as she drifted back to sleep. Fitz didn’t fall back asleep straight away, though. Instead, he plotted.

~*~*~*~

He decided on an infinity symbol for the ring. He had briefly thought about buying a ring with a black stone to symbolize a black hole and therefore the crossing of the event horizon, but ultimately he had decided the infinity symbol had more meaning, and it was something he could make himself. Plus, it looked nothing like the typical flashy engagement rings that were out there, which was good, because this ring was not an engagement ring. Neither of them was ready for marriage yet. No, this ring was going to be a promise.

He used gold wire; twisting and bending it into the shape he wanted. Jemma’s ring size was already on file—in case she ever had to go undercover and needed a ring for it—so it was easy enough to make sure it fit perfectly. Once the ring was finished, it was time to figure out how to give it to her.

~*~*~*~

“Don’t set the alarm.”

Jemma paused as her hand reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table and she turned to look at Fitz, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t be daft, Fitz,” she responded. “If I don’t set the alarm, we’ll oversleep, and then we’ll be late to work.”

“We have the day off tomorrow,” Fitz told her, a smug grin appearing on his face as Jemma’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, I climbed up the fucking rainbow ladder and made it official. Agent Jemma Simmons, S.A.D.I.S.T. and Agent Leopold Fitz, Boyfriend of the S.A.D.I.S.T.—”

“Ugh, Fitz! It sounds so awful when you put it like that!”

“—were actually granted a day off!”

Jemma smiled at him and turned to snuggle against his chest. “It’s been ages since we’ve had a proper day off.”

Fitz nodded and began running a hand through her hair. “Yeah, well, it’s the least they could do after denying our request for a holiday to the Seychelles.”

“What are we going to do?” Jemma already had numerous possibilities running through her head, but Fitz simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head and picked up the remote.

“I have a plan,” he told her.

~*~*~*~

The day started with them sleeping in, well, Jemma’s very precise internal body clock woke her at her usual time, but instead of getting ready for work, she stayed in bed reading a book until Fitz woke up an hour later.

“Morning,” she told him, smiling. She leaned down and kissed him.

“Morning,” he responded after they broke their kiss.

Jemma placed a bookmark in her book and laid it on the bedside table as Fitz sat up and stretched. “What’s first on your master plan for our day off?” she asked.

“Pancakes!” Fitz said, beaming happily at her.

They moved around each other with practiced ease, passing items of clothing and accessories back and forth as they got ready for the day. They made their way to the kitchen where Fitz fired up the griddle while Jemma got the pancake mix from the pantry.

Jemma watched as a queue of agents formed in front of the coffee pot. “It will be nice when we have our own place,” she commented quietly to Fitz as he added chocolate chips to the pancake cooking on the griddle.

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed. “No one but us to use up all the milk.” He gave Nathanson a dirty look. Fortunately, the agent was busy was stirring his coffee and chatting to an agent that Fitz thought looked vaguely familiar— _Doug? Dougal? No, Americans weren’t called Dougal_ —so he completely missed the glare being sent his way. Doug or Dougal caught it though, but instead of fleeing in terror, he looked utterly delighted. Fitz put his pancake on the plate. _No weird agents in our own place_ he thought to himself.

“Fitz?”

“Yeah?” Fitz asked as he put blueberries in a pancake for Jemma.

“What would you want in home? You know, if we ever become legitimate again?”

“Er—I dunno,” Fitz said, flipping the pancake over. “Some place affordable, with enough space for all our things.”

“I want a breakfast nook,” Jemma said, “and bay windows where we can put plants and maybe grow some of our own herbs.” She scuffed her shoe against the kitchen’s concrete floor. “Hardwood floors. I definitely want hardwood floors.”

They took their breakfast back to their room on a tray, so they would have some privacy. Fitz hummed in appreciation as he took a large bite.

“How come Americans got pancakes for breakfast while we got stuck with black pudding?” he asked after swallowing.

“Well, black pudding is technically a bit healthier,” Jemma replied, “because it’s a source of protein, while pancakes have no nutritional value at all, but I agree, I’d rather eat pancakes than black pudding. If we ever move back to the UK, we can introduce everyone to the American version. Maybe it will catch on.”

~*~*~*~

The rest of their day was the best day off Jemma could have imagined. They went to the zoo and Jemma got to see the reptiles that had fascinated her since childhood, while Fitz got to see the monkeys that he loved. Their next stop was the National Arboretum, and they spent a few hours wandering around the various gardens, bickering over which flowers were nicer. It was as opposite to Maveth as one could get.

They ate dinner at a pub, drinking beer, no wine. Jemma couldn’t help but feel a bit homesick, even if this pub was nothing like the pubs back in England. There weren’t any old men arguing about the footy, and the only British accents in the place were hers and Fitz’s. But still, it was a nice reminder of home.

After dinner, they went for a walk around the National Mall, holding hands as they walked alongside the reflection pond. They did one lap and then Fitz led her to a bench on the side of the mall. They sat in silence, with Fitz fidgeting with something in his pocket.

“I’m not proposing,” he blurted out.

Jemma, who had been watching a tourist couple arguing over the map a few benches down, turned to look at him in surprise. “Okay,” she agreed, a bit confused.

He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. “I’m not proposing,” he repeated, opening it up to reveal a simple gold ring with an infinity symbol. “I’m promising.”

“What are you promising?” Jemma asked, looking from the ring to his stunningly blue eyes.

“I’m promising that we’re going to be together for an infinite amount of time,” Fitz told her. “I’m with you, no matter what. No matter the nightmares, no matter what the new Director says, no matter what evil stands in our way.”

“You dove through a whole in the universe for me,” Jemma said with a smile.

“And I’d do it every day if I had to,” Fitz told her.

He kissed her, with just as much passion as that very first time, and she kissed back with just as much passion. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

“One day, we’ll get a flat with a breakfast nook, or a cottage in Perthshire,” Fitz told her softly. “We can have pancakes for breakfast every day, and grow whatever plant you want in the garden. We can get whatever size telly you think is best. But we will always be together. Forever.”

They moved apart and Fitz handed her the ring, which she slipped on her finger. It was a perfect fit. “I love you, Fitz,” Jemma told him, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, and everything you promise me, I promise to you.”

“I love you too, Jemma.”

She rested her head against his shoulder, and they sat there in silence, both content to just be with the other, both willing the moment to last for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and for any kudos/comments!


End file.
